The Rebirth
by emmaontheice
Summary: It's been 10 years since Pitch was thrown into the place where he belonged. Everything's gone great, a period of peace, at least for the guardians and their newest member Jack Frost. But that period is over. Pitch is back, and Jack has to prove himself once again that he is in fact a guardian, even if he's a bit rough on the edges. But can Jack Frost handle Pitch's new companion?
1. Chapter 1

"You all understand why I brought you here, I take," North bellowed as he rubbed his belly. Something was up, and I knew it. Something was always wrong when this man rubbed his stomach, and most of the time, it was actually legit. It had been over 10 years since Pitch was thrown back into his hole and boy, time sure flies. Jamie's 18th birthday passed in February, and we were all sure to leave him presents. His sister and friends are growing to be fine adults. The world was at peace, well despite a few kinks like global warming, and Pitch was gone. What could possibly go wrong?

"C'mon, If I knew we'd have a meeting every ten years I wouldn't have accepted," I joked, giving Tooth a sheepish grin. She gave one back, a rosy pink flush invaded her cheeks. "What can go wrong now?"

North frowned, his eyes now narrow as if they were stabbing me like little knives. Actually, I think I felt a prick as those daggers seemed to dig into my skin. Bunny looked down from North as he pointed with his chipped paint brush. Once again, he was painting at the meeting table. Easter just past a week ago but he was still working on those little eggs which I never seem to enjoy as much as he did.

"Can't believe I'm going to agree with him—but," Bunny's furry face looked at North with a rather annoyed frown, "Why did you bring us here, mate?"

Silence. North looked down at the almost rabid elves as they devoured the cookies that were left for them to consume. My skin crawled; it was too silent for my liking. Even Sandy seemed to be disturbed by this silence and he was the one that never spoke. Ever.

"What is it…?" Tooth asked, as she turned to me. Even Manny seemed rather alarmed; his face wasn't present on the moon like before. It was serious.

"Pitch... is back." North replied.

Now if I could, I would have laughed. But even the elves were silent. The only sound was Baby Tooth's hum as she fluttered into my hoodie's pocket. The very idea of Pitch returning was not even in our minds and I didn't think he would be a problem anymore.

"What do you mean_ he's back_?!" Bunny growled. I watched as he stood up furiously. "We drove that bugger back into his hole—I mean his own Night Mares did it themselves! How can he be _back_?"

The room grew chaotic, North and Bunny arguing, as Tooth tried to comfort her fairies. Growing quite annoyed, my staff met the ground, creating a whirlwind.

However, that whirlwind wasn't me. Black sand began to cover the globe as it did ten years ago. I stared in almost shock as the Nightmares began to prance around the globe, turning into a tornado of demonic black sand. The elves scattered, and the yetis ran to hide. Pitch stood on the globe, his crooked smile greeting us.

"But how did you…" North muttered, slamming his tattooed arms against the table. Everyone was now up, and alert. Something we didn't expect came right at our door step. I didn't expect it, and I was damn sure that I wasn't the only one. It wasn't a surprise attack. It was a greeting.

"Hello, Big Four—Oh. Let me correct that. Big Five" Pitch declared. The boogeyman spread his arms, and did a little bow. Pitch was back.

Bunny acted quickly, more quickly than I did. With one stroke, I watched him pull out his boomerang, and I dove down, bringing Tooth with me, barely escaping its path. We watched as the weapon went towards Pitch, but he didn't move. He only gave me a creepy smile and a cloud of black sand stopped it.

"Jack…" Tooth whispered, and I struggled to see what was happening. I looked over at Tooth, who gave me a grave look. Swiftly, I turned my head, and it hit me. I grew numb, as I stood up. It wasn't a cloud that caught Bunnymund's boomerang. It was a hand.

"Jack, I hope you like my new Creation." Pitch asserted, as he placed his hands on the head of the small girl, now holding the boomerang close to her frail body.

It wasn't a just a nightmare. I dropped my staff, as I tried to rub my eyes. For a moment, I thought it wasn't real. The sand began to build up, and finally created a person. Her hair was brown, and she wore a dark dress. Bangs covered one side of her face, and a birthmark sat near her eyes - her glowing, now purple eyes.

There, standing next to Pitch, wasn't just a nightmare.  
It was my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter can be considered a somewhat short filler chapter as I form the story with the next ones, so sorry if it's not as amazing.

* * *

"Jack, get down from there!" Emma called, as I watched her return my playful smile with her own. Nose crinkled, eyes big and bright, that was my sister.

"After I pick your apple," I replied, reaching for the bright red fruit. Apples made that child go crazy, and I found it hilarious how much excitement filled her core over just a simple red fruit. Finally, I plucked the fruit from its branch, as I clung to my own tree limb. Looking at the fruit, I tossed it towards Emma, and watched her scream because of the worm on the back of it.

* * *

"Jack, do you like her? I personally think she's one of my finest accomplishments, if I do say so myself," Pitch murmured, his disgusting voice breaking my gaze towards Emma. I watch in horror as Pitch stroked her cheek like a father. But he wasn't. He wasn't even close to that appeal of position.

"What did you do…?" I hissed, reaching for my staff. My eyes were on Pitch, but for some reason I looked back at Emma. Her stare was so cold and so dark. It wasn't her. I didn't believe it was her. I knew it wasn't. But for some reason that face seemed so real. Just as I began to walk and call to her, Tooth stopped me midway.

"Jack, it's not her. It's just a nightmare," Tooth whispered, a sense of calm in her tone. I wanted to agree with her, for just a moment. But it was hard when that nightmare took on a form of my sister. I felt my shoulders slump. My body didn't listen. I couldn't hit her…could I?

Suddenly, a stream on golden sand—dream sand—appeared, reaching for Pitch, gripping him by the waist, and tossed him through the roof. A gaping hole let pounds of snow fall through, causing us to disperse, avoiding the slumps of my own creations. Looking over my shoulder, I watched as Emma leaped off the globe, landing upon the table with a trail of black sand behind her. Tooth was right. It was just a nighmare.

Gripping my staff, I turned; blasting shots of ice towards the nightmares, causing them to freeze into the ground, creating only what was left of the horses. Next, I turned to Emma, and pointed my staff. But I stopped. I watched as Emma placed her hand on the staff. A sense of sympathy entered my mind.

"Emma…?" I chocked, as I reached for her cheek, and for a split second, Emma looked into my eyes.

"Jack…?" she replied, and I smiled, and reached for a hug, but another boomerang flew past us. Bunnymund's boomerang.

"JACK , DON'T!" Tooth screamed, and she raced towards me, gripping my body against hers. From above, I saw what was truly happening. Emma's stare was back to its cold feel, but in her hands was a black knife, a spear almost. Just like the one that hit Sandy.

"You can't trust that thing, Jack." Bunny called. He was right. Whatever it was, that thing was only taking the form of my sister. With Tooth's support, I aimed for the torso of the nightmare that took her appearance, and shot the ice blast. Time seemed to slow, as I watched the blast hit her shoulder instead.

We all expected the nightmare the burst into sand, because even North and Sandy seemed assured that they got rid of the minor problem. But that's not what happened.

A shriek pierced the air, causing the walls to shake. Whips of black sand twirled and danced around us. Sobbing and screams went with the swirls. I felt my face grow paler that it's normal pale. On the ground, I pinned my eyes on Emma, who was hunched over, grasping her shoulder. Cackling mixed with the screams filled the shop creating a haunting harmony with Emma's voice.

"Oh Jack. Did you think she was just like the others…?" Pitch hummed, his shadow circled the workshop. Tooth zipped towards Bunny, Sandy and North, setting me down near her. We took our stance as Pitch appeared from the shadow of Emma. "Tsk, Tsk Jack. You should know better than to hurt your sister."

"That can't be Emma. It's not her." I stated. At the corner of my eye, I saw Tooth retreat, and Sandy seemed to know this by taking her spot. Pitch let out another maniacal laugh.

"Are you sure, Jack? Look at her." he moved his arm, revealing Emma. "She's the splitting image of her, isn't she?" Emma's eyes turned to Pitch, raising her good arm. The words she said made me want to scream.

"Papa." She cried. Pitch sent me a cruel smile, causing me to squeeze my staff harder. Quickly, he lifted Emma, and turned to the moon

"Manny. Take this as my warning." Pitch turned to Emma, and several nightmares circled to two. For a split moment, our eyes met. Emma's purple hue was distant from the one I saw in my memories. And they were gone.

"How did he get stronger that quickly…?" Tooth asked, placing a confused look upon her face. North turned to Manny. Manny was silent for a moment, before shining brightly. North nodded, completely understanding him without us hearing a single word.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY EVERYONE, THIS IS VERY VERY VEEERY LATE BUT...sorry. It's also short. BUT BUT, I'm back and ready I think so be prepared for the next update.

* * *

Silence. It seemed so familiar to me now, that utter silence that echoed in my mind. Everyone seemed rather shocked now. To them it was probably Pitch's return, however for me; it was a completely different story. How it happened I don't understand. Turning to the others, their shoulders seemed to be slumped, and their faces rather solemn.

"I don't understand how this happened…" North muttered, as the yetis began to swipe up the black sand, inspecting it almost, before tossing it back on the floor. The elves shuffled, their bells breaking the silence that seemed to have already settled in the atmosphere we were all in. I had no clue what it was, but that feeling didn't escape my gut. I felt nauseas control my body.

Tooth, probably the first to notice, hovered over, pulling me into a embrace, which I returned. The smoothness of her feathers slightly tickled me as I pulled her away. The stern look in her eyes scared me, fore I didn't expect her to look like so. North and Sandy, followed by Bunny came over, as they eyed the perimeter, expecting for Pitch to return. Of course, he didn't so they returned to me.

"How…" I whispered, "How did Pitch do that…?"

"Do what, Jack…?" North replied, as he placed his rough hands upon my shoulder.

"How did he…Emma…she…" I couldn't even finish my words.

I didn't want to finish what I had to say. North looked at Bunny, whom then turned to Sandy. Sandy only shrugged, forming a question mark above his head. It was obvious, they didn't know. How in the world did Pitch even know that Emma was my sister? He couldn't have known that so easily. The thought though, tainted my mind, as I rubbed my head in attempt to get the stress out.

Tooth sighed, and motioned for us to go to the table. We hesitated, but followed her, the wings upon her back creating its signature hum. We all took a seat, not really knowing what to do. We knew Pitch was going to strike, and I thought we were well prepared for this. I guess the initial shock got the better of us.

A few moments passed, before Tooth spoke, and we looked up to listen.

"I…I believe I know how Pitch was able to return, as well as the issue with your sister, Jack.," she looked down, and then back up. "It also…may have been my fault."


End file.
